1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to pharmaceutical compositions useful for treating inflammation, and, particularly, to the potentiation of the activity of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents with cinanserin, a compound without anti-edema properties of its own.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major drawback to the treatment of inflammatory conditions with orally active non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAID) is the degree of gastric intolerance, bleeding, erosions and ulceration caused by this group of compounds, Boyle, E. et al, J. Pharm. Pharmac., 28, 865 (1976). Removal of this irritation by use of a combination of drugs to allow reduction of dosage without sacrificing clinical efficacy would constitute a significant therapeutic advance. However, simultaneous administration of two or more NSAID has not been found to produce an anti-inflammatory (AI) effect greater than that produced by either of them given alone at the same dose, Swingle, K. et al. J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 172, 423 (1970).
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to potentiate the AI activity of a NSAID, such as indomethacin, by the simultaneous administration of a pharmacological compound which itself does not exhibit anti-edema properties, no matter how high the dose employed. In order for potentiation to be properly demonstrated, a drug without effect of its own must be shown to enhance the effect of an active drug, when the two are given together.